


Revelio

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Hermione Granger, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione didn't expect the masquerade party to go as it did, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Revelio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to my beta for looking this over. I hope my giftee enjoys this bit of smut. xoxo
> 
> Prompt: There was a masquerade Halloween gala, and Character A is trying to have a good time. That’s where Character B comes in.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Are you having a good time?” Natasha came over, nudging Hermione. Despite wearing a costume and a mask, Natasha’s vibrant red hair gave her away.

“Er, yes,” Hermione murmured after a moment. 

“Come on, Hermione, I know it’s you,” Natasha said, her eyes gazing into Hermione’s. 

“How?” she asked, deflating slightly. It was a masquerade party, and she had done her best to straighten her hair as she knew her curls were a giveaway. 

“Your body language,” Natasha exclaimed. “You look like you’d rather be anywhere but here.” 

“Yes, well, watching Tony and Pepper get back together has left a bitter taste in my mouth,” Hermione grumbled. She had been shocked when Tony ended things with her a few days prior, completely out of the blue. Now, however, she could see that it’s because he was back with Pepper. “I should just leave.”

“Nope,” Natasha said, grabbing Hermione’s wrist as she turned to leave. “You’re an Avenger, Hermione Granger, with or without Tony Stark. You deserve to be here at this party as much as the rest of us. Don’t let him ruin your evening.” 

“Easier said than done,” Hermione grumbled. 

“Listen, let me grab us some drinks, okay? We can people watch,” Natasha said. “And guess who everyone is under their mask.” 

“Fine,” Hermione conceded. “Make my drink extra strong,” she pleaded. With a wink, Natasha disappeared, giving Hermione a moment to take a deep breath.  
When she came back, the two of them found a corner to get comfortable in. “So, how have you been with the break-up?”

“Fine,” Hermione answered honestly, sipping her drink. “It sucks, but it’s not the end of the world.”

“Well, the best way to get over someone is to fuck someone else,” Natasha said nonchalantly.

“Natasha!” Hermione hissed, her cheeks burning. However, there was some truth to her words. 

“Anyone, you have in mind?” Natasha teased.

“Yes, actually,” Hermione murmured. If she could make a move on anyone, it would be Thor. 

“Would it happen to be a hammer-wielding god?” 

“You’re too observant for your own good,” Hermione murmured, shaking her head. 

“He’s here, and holy shit.”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking around.

“He’s coming over here.”

“Shut up, no he’s not,” Hemione squeaked, but sure enough, a large man was approaching them. His blonde hair was braided, and Hermione could see his piercing blue eyes through the mask.

“Bye,” Natasha quipped before disappearing, leaving Hermione and her mystery man.

“Hi,” he greeted, flashing her a smile.

“Hello,” she murmured in response. 

“A lovely woman like yourself shouldn’t be hiding in the corner all night,” he said, his voice low. “You should be mingling, having a good time.”

“Maybe I was waiting for someone to come over here and show me a good time,” Hermione flirted back, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering crazily. “Are you up for the challenge?”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, grinning and showing her his perfect teeth. “And more specifically, yours.” 

Hermione felt like she was going to combust on the spot. “Well then, shall we?” She asked, gesturing towards one of the hallways.

“Lead the way, my lady,” he said, gesturing for her to go first.

The two of them walked down the hall, away from the loudness of the party. Hermione’s body hummed with energy as she could feel him following closely. 

“Here’s good,” he announced, taking her hand and pressing her against the wall. “We’re far away from the party that no one is likely to stumble upon us.”

“I... ” Hermione took a deep breath. She had never done this sort of thing before, but it filled her with a rush of excitement.

“Besides, no one will come down this way, I’m sure of it.” He nipped at her earlobe, causing her to tremble slightly. “Please, let me taste you? I’ve been watching you all night and I just have to know if you’ll taste as delicious as I think you will.”

“Right now?” Hermione squeaked, eyes wide in surprise. She licked her lips before nodding.

Her mystery man grinned, his rough hands skimming her shoulders. “Please,” he begged softly.

Hermione was unable to resist. She pulled up her dress, revealing her knickers. When he dropped to his knees and pulled her knickers aside so he could taste her, she nearly died.

Hermione moaned as her mystery man buried himself between her legs. He licked her slit, stopping at her clit. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing Hermione to moan softly. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he began to lick her. She squirmed against him, wanting more.

“Oh, yes,” she groaned.

“You taste amazing,” he said, nipping at her inner thigh teasingly.

She tangled her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly. “I'm not going to last,” she murmured. She still couldn’t believe this was happening right now… When he swiped his tongue against her clit once more, she groaned.

Her mystery man pulled away, ignoring her small whimper of protest. “Do you know how sweet you taste on my tongue? Like the most heavenly of all nectars.”

She blushed at his words. “Yes,” she hissed as he resumed teasing her. Unable to hold her orgasm back any longer, Hermione came, grinding herself against his tongue. “Yes,” she hissed, desperately wanting to cry out louder, but she didn’t in fear of being caught. Merlin knows she’d never live it down if anyone caught them right now. Natasha would tease her for weeks, she was sure of it.

Once she came down from her high, he stood, kissing her bruisingly. He made quick work of undoing his pants and dropping them. He gripped her waist and pulled her upward, positioning Hermione’s body against the wall so he could fuck her. “Can I fuck you right here? Take you against this wall?”

“Yes,” she murmured, her voice breathy. “Please.” She lifted her hips and felt his tip pressed against her entrance before he thrust into her completely. She let out a moan at the feeling of him filling her so perfectly. Gods, he was huge.

“So tight,” he groaned. “Almost like you were made for my cock.”

“Take me harder,” Hermione whispered, pressing her lips against his, their masks bumping against each other slightly. “Make me yours.”

“Turn around,” he commanded, lowering her to the ground.

Hermione obeyed, turning to position herself away from him. She hissed when he took her from behind, thankful that her heels made her the perfect height.

“So fucking good,” he hissed, gripping her hips tightly through her bunched up silk dress. 

“Harder,” she hissed, wincing at the feel of the cold, hard wall against her front.

“You like it rough, the, don’t you?” He asked, hurrying his face. “I’d be more than happy to oblige, little goddess.”

“There!” Hermione cried out, uncaring about their public location at the current moment. She groaned when she could feel him come.

Eventually, the two of them stopped moving and caught their breaths. He gently withdrew himself from her and stepped away from Hermione, watching as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

“Are you all right?” he asked, gently cupping her cheek.

“Yes,” Hermione answered. “Thor, that was perfect,” she murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall of the corridor after she adjusted her clothing.

There was a pause as he fixed his clothing. “How did you know it was me?” He pulled his mask away from his face and grinned at her. 

“I had a feeling, or at least, I had hoped,” she murmured, taking out her wand. “ _Revelio_ ,” she murmured, removing the spell that hid her identity. 

“A magic mask? How witchy,” Thor quipped.

She looked at him, grinning. “What do you say, big guy? Want to get out of here?”

“Well, little goddess, the night is still young,” Thor said, taking her hand into his. “Come on.” He wasted no time in pulling her back towards the party so the two of them could exit the party and head back to her place. 

Hermione wore the biggest smile on her face, returning Natasha’s cheeky wink as they hastily left. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the evening in Thor’s arms.


End file.
